The Unknown: a working title
by Rurouni-Phantom
Summary: A ghost enters a Phantoms world. Haunted herself by her own past, she joins forces with an unlikely Halfa. Even with help, will she conquer the demons that follow her or will she be enveloped within them? M for its possible future. not DXOC pairing!


Okay, so Danny Phantom as been dead for sometime now. RIP awesome show. But the paranormal has always fascinated me, and prolly always will. You see for the past six years I have been creating a story. yeah, SIX years. Now with a lot of down time and some re-inspiration I finally bring something to FFN! I'm just throwing this little snid-bit out to see if there are any bites, no promises for a full length story atm (I'm still in progress -_-'') let me know what you think, good, bad, or ugly. Also if there are any grammar issues let me know! I haven't sent this to my editor lol.

The only this I own is the girl and the wolf. Everything else is to Butch.

"_Where am I…?" _

_Danny glanced around him. He was in his normal attire, a white and red shirt and blue jeans, floating in a black void of some sort. He scratched his shaggy black hair and wore a puzzled expression on his face.  
_

"_This never happened to me before."  
_

_Suddenly doors began to materialize in front of Danny. Hundreds of them! All of different designs and colors.  
_

"_This is the Ghost Zone! But how did I get here?"  
_

_Danny glanced around at the doors, one dark mahogany door catching his attention. Danny raised an eyebrow at the floating door.  
_

_Drifting over to it he read the golden plaque framed on the door.  
_

"_Manson."  
_

_He paused for a minute, before realizing.  
_

"_MANSON!"  
_

_Without hesitation, Danny flung the door open, running inside! He ran right onto a dark lavender carpeted floor, stumbling forward. He regained his balance and looked around quickly, calling his friends' name.  
_

"_Sam? ...Sam!"  
_

_Danny glanced around the large room anxiously. The room stood silent, the only noticeable movement came from the open window as it blew the large red curtain and rippled a few taped posters.  
_

_The smell of blood lingered under his nose, causing his body to shudder. Danny choked, and he whispered._

_"…Sam…"  
_

_He walked to the small bundled form that lay on the large maroon bed. Slowly, he withdrew the sheets finding Sam's sleeping form. She was paler then usually and her lips were slightly blue in color. Danny ran the backside of his hand lightly across her cheek. She was cold. A female voice seemed to call out to him, in a whisper almost.  
_

"_I'm sorry Danny, I didn't mean to."  
_

_Danny remained staring down at Sam's frozen body. A light gray mist traveled out of his mouth, disappearing into the room. Unnerved, Danny turned on his heel to see a white wolf, with the exception of a medium sized black diamond on its forehead, standing a few feet in front of him. Its paws and muzzle were covered in blood. Slowly it began to walk towards him, telepathically talking to him.  
_

"_I never meant to hurt you or your friends. But you're the only one that can help me."  
_

_The wolf sat a few feet from Danny, whining slightly. It stared up at Danny, sorrow and forgiveness in its eyes. That's when Danny noticed them, the two distinctive colored eyes. The right eye was a brilliant green while the left a bright blue.  
_

_Danny whispered to the wolf, anger and sadness showing in his voice. _

"_What do you mean?" _

_The white wolf lowered its head and laid back its ears back sadly.  
_

"_I… I…"  
_

_A large dark figure appeared behind the wolf. He was dressed in a white suit and had a cape that draped about his shoulders. His hair was curved upward like horns. He stared down at Danny with glowing red eyes and a smirk played upon his lips. Slowly he moved into the light, showing his pale blue skin.  
_

_Danny gasped in shock before squeezing his fists tightly in anger and glaring at the taller man. Danny let out a low inaudible growl, releasing the menacing man's name._

"_Vlad."  
_

_Vlad waved a finger. _

"_Ah, ah, ah." _

_His smirk turned into a full toothy grin as he snapped his two fingers together. All at once the wolf stood in attack, its eyes burning red and its hair brisling on its shoulders. Staring and growling at Danny, it suddenly, maliciously it leapt for his throat. _

Danny sat up in bed covered in a cold sweat, gasping for breath as his left hand checked his throat for any sort of scar or wound. With no injury found, Danny went about calming himself down. He ran a hand though his shaggy black hair as he let out a heavy sigh. Tapping his side lamp on, he glanced at the time.

"Three o' clock?" Danny groaned, pulling the twisted blankets off of his body and turning to sit on the edge of the bed. "Looks like I'm up for the day." He mumbled to himself, resting his forehead in his palm. "Not that I'm going to be able to fall asleep after all that anyway."

He wiped his face with both of his hands and let out another heavy sigh. Slowly he looked up at the nothingness of his white ceiling, his hands falling into his lap. His mind ran blank for a few moments before riddling itself with the nightmare he had just had.

Shaking the thought from his head, he pulled himself off his bed and made his way to the bathroom for a refreshing shower. Flicking the light switch on, he noticed that the lights didn't fully turn on, but flicker. Danny stared at the bulbs above the sink in confusion, when they suddenly turned off. He reached for the light switch again and before his hand made contact the lights burst on.

Danny let out a wry laugh. "Now I'm just being paranoid."

He turned on the shower and waited for the hot water to kick in. Glancing at his half naked self in the mirror he realized how built he truly was getting. He was defiantly lean, but his muscular frame made up for that. The baby fat that once was a constant at his lower abdomen seemed to have all but disappeared. He also noticed the couple of small bruises and cuts from previous ghostly encounters dotted most of his lower body, along with a couple of scars.

Shredding his boxers he entered the shower and let the hot water soak into his skin. But every time he would close his eyes he would see the wolf and its' piercing red eyes. He wasn't sure what to make of his dream, or to even let his friends know about it.

He laid his head on the back of the shower and let the water hit his chest. _At least today is Saturday, despite my early wake. I guess it's not a bad time to do a parameter check and maybe get a chance to relax a little._

He washed the shampoo from his hair, turned off the water and stepped out into the steamed bathroom. Drying himself, he glanced up at the fogged mirror, only to do a double take. In the middle of the mirror the words 'Please Help" were written at an angle.

Danny wrapped the towel around his waist and took a step back, looking around his immediate surroundings. There was no presence of a ghost at all. No cold chill. No breath. Beginning to get a little freaked out, he grabbed a nearby dry wash cloth and began to wipe away the words.

As he wiped away the first word he noticed his reflection change to that of a girl with long black hair and mismatched eyes; one green, one blue. He jumped, startled, quickly erased the last word and made hast to his bedroom.

"What the heck is going on?" He asked himself out loud. He threw his arms in the air out of frustration, "If this is your way of getting my attention, it worked. Now what do you want?"

The room stood silent.

Confusion, frustration and irritation were plainly seen across his features. As he got dressed, he began mumbling to himself. "I swear when I find out who this is, they're gonna get it." He put his deodorant on. "Playing all of these silly games! They might as well-"

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Danny turned around to see his alarm going off. He moved his way across the room and turned it off. The time read: 3:21am. This time he felt that cold chill, saw his breath.

"Don't think you can get away that easy." He told himself. He crouched to the ground as two blue glowing rings formed at his waist. Danny's normal street clothes were replaced with a black and grey jumpsuit as the rings travelled in opposite directions. His eyes went from light blue to electric green, as well as his jet black hair to snow white.

He jumped towards his ceiling, turning intangible and disappeared into the night sky.

A girls' laughter echoed about his room faintly. She slowly became tangible and leaned against his wall. She was pale white, with long black hair that reached her waist. She wore a white tank top with a black oval in the middle and light blue jeans that were currently residing as her ghost tail. She crossed her arms, and opened her eyes; one green, one blue.

"I always wanted to do that." She told herself with a smile. Her happy features disappeared to sad ones and she leaned her head against his wall and looked up at his ceiling. "I just hope he really can help me."

Danny: My dream was at the same time you were playing your stupid games!

Girl: Call it, coincidence? I have no control over dreams; you can trust me on that.

**A/N: Just on a personal note, Danny's experience was based on a true event. except my ghost told me to leave and not help. The jerk. And if anyone can help me get this into normal paragraphs, that would be nice too. **


End file.
